Summer's Outlook
by keikari
Summary: After everything's been said and done, the 7 S.A. students enjoy their own happy endings. ONESHOT. XD


* * *

**Summer's Outlook**

**A _Special A _fanfiction**

**by keikari**

* * *

Hikari's POV

It was already that time of the year when the flowers bloomed to the fullest, the trees had shed their old skins with new ones, and the skies were clearer than blue. It was summer.

The air was filled with new beginnings and dreams.

After many years of surpassing difficulties, I have finally come to this point in my life where I can look back with contentment. It's wonderful how we've made it this far. Each of us had a story to tell.

The first one I had taken note was the Kirino. Akira and Tadashi married after graduating from college in their respective colleges. It came to no surprise for the seven of us. Really. Their wedding was like a date carved in history, and it was the first one from my friends that I had attended.

They had a daughter, who looks like a mix between me and Megumi. She has long, brown wavy hair and pretty eyes that always seem to laugh. She's very cheery and polite for her young age. Akira pampers her to the extreme. I guess she reminds her of her "cute" girls. I have no doubt they're living contentedly and happy as any other couple out there. As for Tadashi, he's still being bullied by both girls but now as a husband and a father. He always seemed like a masochist to me. And I think he would be a great father.

Jun and Sakura are already married for a month now, and they're doing great as couples. That too, was also expected. After many years of dating and difficulties, getting to know each other, they realized they were meant to be. Sakura is now well adjusted to the inner Jun, some of her brutality and inability to accept lies were still there though but to a lesser extent. Jun learned how to control his inner self mostly with the help of Sakura, and he is no longer as shy as he was but he's more reserved. During the wedding, Sakura's father bade them farewell in their new life, not in threat but in assurance that his daughter is happy and in good hands. That goes the same for Megumi as his twin sister and Ryuu but they were happy for him.

Ryuu is happily working his time in an animal shelter where he sponsored for the captivation of animals that were abandoned and unneeded. There has been news lately that he's been seeing a girl named Finn, who was one of the main buyers and sponsors of the shelter. They're currently dating, and both sides seemed to want to enjoy their life.

Megumi and Yahiro are still dating, albeit not as intimate. They're still working on the intimacy level though, because it was always imbalanced with Yahiro being on that side more often than Megumi is. But I know they love each other. Tonight, Yahiro told me he will propose to her on that hill where she first sang for him. I wish him all the luck.

And as for me…

* * *

Hikari sighed as she sat by the windowsill overlooking the entire expanse of the beach lapping against the shore as it was bathed in the light of the full moon. The gentle night wind caressed her skin as her hair was blown softly by the wind, its breeze made her reminisce of the old times as the moonlight provided all the illumination in the darkened room... How everything came to end up in this happy ending after everything.

This villa which served as their summer house for this vacation was brilliant both in its location and accommodating facilities, all of which she enjoyed. It felt so nostalgic.

It felt so peaceful…

In her twenty four years of life, she had never felt so complete and whole.

Her happiness lay sleeping on her lap, a one year old boy with raven black hair and navy blue eyes like his mother and fair skin like his father. He was also showing signs of early intelligence, and she had no doubt he would also inherit his father's genius.

"Still up?"

Kei's voice came from the hallway. He smiled softly as her eyes went to his, making her heart race and thump in her chest. For the nth time, he always had that effect on her. Her heart swelled with love, for the both of them and the joy they've given her. How she loved them so much that it nearly hurt…

Kei walked towards her quietly when he saw their son sleeping soundly in his mother's lap. Then he crept up and kissed Hikari on the lips lovingly before gently trailing his hands on her chin. He pats his son on the head and looks at him with fatherly love.

_Our son…_

_Yes…_

Unspoken words hung in mid air. The moment was blissful for the two of them as they watched together the brilliance of the moon.

"I'll carry him to his room... Don't stay up too late."

For one second, a flash of competitiveness brimmed in Hikari's face before fading into an expression of love.

"I won't." she smiled.

And as she watched him leave, the same love lingered in her eyes and she thought how great it was to finally settle where she truly belonged.

* * *

Author's note: Dedicated to all Kei – Hikari fans out there. Hehe. Hope you loved it!!! If you do, review! Mwah~ lav yah all~


End file.
